


Best Favorite

by sotoayam



Series: Showhyuk - Headcanons [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Hyunwoo is So whipped, M/M, Mentioned Chae Hyungwon, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 22:56:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13961850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sotoayam/pseuds/sotoayam
Summary: Hyunwoo had always said it from the very beginning.I think Minhyuk has the best looking faceHe is beautifulYes, I think Minhyuk ranks 1st on the visual ranking.





	Best Favorite

Hyunwoo had always said it from the very beginning.

_I think Minhyuk has the best looking face_

_He is beautiful_

_Yes, I think Minhyuk ranks 1 st   on the visual ranking _

Right when No Mercy PD asked him who is the member that he thought has the best visual? He answered without hesitation: Minhyuk.

Because it is true.

Other members agree with his answer too. So, it is not only him.

 But then he had to change his answer when they asked him that (not!) stupid question again. It was on one of the Meet and Greet. He mentioned Hyungwon’s name for a safe answer. They won’t argue since Hyungwon was the official group visual, which made the answer sounded believable. He did not miss a member’s questioning glance when he said that though, and a smirk that followed after.

 Eventhough he mentioned Minhyuk’s name later, it may not mean a thing for the member. He sighed, thinking what kind of ambush would he get later. He tried to remember the reason of his action. On why he was doing this. He got his reason later when they read the made up profile to the audience. A familiar pang of jealousy rose on his heart when Minhyuk read his own profile.

***

 “So, I am your number two, now?” Minhyuk asked with a fake pout that looked so delicious on his face. Hyunwoo stared at that pout like two seconds too long.

 “Well, I guess I am not your favorite anymore, now?” He responded with a huff, stared at the younger with a ‘look’. Minhyuk pout turned into a puppy look.

 “ _Aniya_ … you know that is not true. I am just too nervous to get stung by that machine. It read me wrong.”

Hyunwoo stared at that beautiful face for a good minute. “Are you telling the truth?”

His question was answered by a bright smile. Minhyuk captured his palm and fake bit his finger. “Of course I like you best. So am I your number one member, now?”

Hyunwoo smiled from the display of cuteness from his favorite member. He liked it, melted even. Minhyuk would always be his number one. Even if he tried to deny that. This person here would always be reminder of that.

 “Sure, fine.”

And like it was even possible, that bright smile got even brighter. Minhyuk let his palm go and cupped his face with both hand, landed a peck on his cheek. “Well, that is for my the hyung that I like most.” The second after, Minhyuk fled somewhere leaving Hyunwoo stunned in his place, slowly feeling the heat started to burn the cheek where the peck just landed.

_Yeah, right. He was so whipped._

**Author's Note:**

> This is so remeh, or what in English would translate as ‘unimportant’. I mean who cares about what Hyunwoo said about who the best visual in the group? Apparently, being the trashy that I am, I do. I care. Hence this remeh story of showhyuks.


End file.
